Jeffladdin
CoolZDane's movie-spoof of "Aladdin". Cast: *Aladdin - Jeff (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Jasmine - Tammy (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Genie - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Jafar - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Iago - Jim Crow (Dumbo) (w/ his brothers as extras) *Abu - Hairball (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Sultan - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Rajah - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Razoul - Marvin McNasty (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Peddler - Professor Porter (Tarzan) *Gazeem the Thief - Jasper (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) (w/ Horace as an extra) *Prince Achmed - Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Old Jafar - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) *Carpet as itself *Elephant Abu - Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) *Cave of Wonders as itself *Razoul's Guards - Lumpy and Bones (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Woman at the Window - Aunt Sarah (Lady and the Tramp) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Flora, Fauna and Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), and Cinderella (Cinderella) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Matchmaker (Mulan) *Necklace Man and Woman - Hookhand Thug (Tangled) and Megara (Hercules) *Fat Ugly Lady - Katrina Stonehart (Pound Puppies) *Two Hungry Children - Wendy and John Darling (with Michael Darling as an extra) (Peter Pan) or Karen and Andy (The Bunjee Venture) *Two men watching Prince Achmed - Sir Ector and Sir Kay (The Sword in the Stone) *Omar; Melon Seller - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Pot Seller - Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Nut Seller - Duke (Cinderella) *Necklace Seller - Human Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Fish Seller - King (Cinderella) *Fire Eater - Fflewddur Fflam (The Black Cauldron) *Boy wanting an apple - Tipo (The Emperor's New Groove) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Rabbit Genie - White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Dragon Genie - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Candace Flynn, Stacy Hirano, and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Sheep Genie - Randy (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Camel Abu - Eeyore (Pooh) *Horse Abu - Marty (Madagascar) *Duck Abu - Larry (Home on the Range) *Ostrich Abu - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Turtle Abu - Crush (Finding Nemo) *Car Abu - Finn McMissile (Cars 2) *Old Man Genie - Rudy (The Emperor's New Groove) *Little Boy Genie - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Fat Man Genie - Papi (Kronk's New Groove) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (DuckTales: The Movie - Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *53 Purple Peacocks - Vultures (The Jungle Book) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Esmerelda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Rex, Woog, Dweeb, and Elsa (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Leopard Genie - Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) or Bollo (The Bollo Caper) *Goat Genie - Goat Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) or Bunjee (The Bunjee Venture) *Harem Genie - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Lemurs (Madagascar) *60 Elephants as themselves *Llamas as themselves *Bears and Lions as themselves *Brass Bands as themselves *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Super-Spy Genie - Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) *Teacher Genie - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Table Lamp Genie - Norm (Phineas and Ferb) *Bee Genie - XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Submarine Genie - Mr. Ray (Finding Nemo) *One of Flamingos - Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) *Gigantic Genie - Cyclops (Hercules) *Rajah as Cub - Young Po (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Toy Abu - Sergeant Tibs (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Snake Jafar - Crater Vipers (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Cheerleader Genie - Muses (Hercules) *Genie Jafar - Willie the Giant (Mickey and the Beanstalk) Category:CoolZDane Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Movies-spoof